


Принятие?

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstinence, Abuse, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Jargon, Psychology, Relationship Study, Romance, Self-Reflection, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Их отношения никогда не были образцом здоровых отношений. Хэзер только-только начала разбираться в своих проблемах когда он предложил ей пойти на первое свидание. И последние несколько месяцев дрели алыми флагами как ёбаный пиратский корабль - джелли роджерами. Но Логан их игнорировал, надеясь, что Хэзер умная девочка и ей просто нужно время привыкнуть.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	Принятие?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A.P.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.P.).



Что же надо ведь подумать об этом, да?  
Логан крутил меж пальцев зажигалку, обдумывая, стоит ли принимать это саморазрушительное решение.  
Щёлк.  
Отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия.  
Запах первой сигареты, привычный и желанный, и пути назад уже нет. Логана уже не беспокоило состояние его лёгких, его выдержки и прочего, он болт клал не мнение тренера, он просто хотел сдохнуть к чертям собачьим.  
Затяжка.  
Хэзер сделала это. Опять. В который раз она реагирует как чёртова королева драмы, и в этот раз буквально на пустом месте.  
Их отношения никогда не были образцом здоровых отношений. Хэзер только-только начала разбираться в своих проблемах когда он предложил ей пойти на первое свидание. И последние несколько месяцев дрели алыми флагами как ёбаный пиратский корабль - джелли роджерами. Но Логан их игнорировал, надеясь, что Хэзер умная девочка и ей просто нужно время привыкнуть.  
Затяжка.  
Когда она впервые ударила его, он был поражён. Боль его не слишком беспокоила, но то, что самый любимый для него человек спокобен на такое почти буквально выбило воздух у него из лёгких. Девушка рассыпалась в извинениях последующие полторы недели, но вскоре ещё один удар пришёлся в его солнечное сплетение. Вскоре это превратилось в традицию - раз в месяц Хэзер оставляла светлые синяки и алые следы на его теле, а потому несколько дней вела себя как образцовая девушка, держа его за руку на людях и посылая десятки и сотни емоджи-сердечек в ответ на его селфи.  
Затяжка.  
Логан взял в руку телефон. Пароль - Хэзер. В настройках безопасности - её отпечаток пальца. Каждое приложение, каждая фотография на его телефоне доступны ей в любой момент. Она знает и имеет доступ к каждой его социальной сети. Ему не укрыться от её взора, но он и не хочет.  
Затяжка.  
На фотографии - команда по чирлидингу. Несколько красивых девушек лежат на шезлонгах, и Хэзер на переднем плане - босоногая, в летнем платье и огромной шляпе, которую она придерживает одной рукой. Длинные волосы мокрые от океанской воды, и на них явно как никогда видны остатки тёмно-зелёной краски. Она смотрит вдаль.  
Логан вздохнул, приближая фотографию. Он обожал свою девушку, и он давно не испытывал таких чувств по поводу человека. Более того - он легко мог представить себя с ней в будущем. Он был готов готовить ей куриный бульон, когда она простужена, и оставаться с ней, когда ей плохо. Он был готов делить боль и радость с ней, и её счастье стало смыслом его жизни.  
Затяжка.  
После первого удара, Хэзер извинялась полторы недели. После первой ссоры, Хэзер умоляла его о втором шансе. Он прощал каждый удар, каждую ссору, каждый раз, когда он терял надежду и винил себя в проблемности их отношений.  
С новой затяжкой, сигарета почти потухла. Его пальцы разжались и окурок упал на землю, чтобы быть сразу же придавленным кроссовком.  
Принятие?

**Author's Note:**

> Также выложено на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8741472


End file.
